Hinata's Day
by inuyasha 303
Summary: A day in the life of Hinata. HinataxKiba mentions of SasuNaru and GaaLee.


Hello. This is my first fic... at least that I'm putting online. I hope you like it. This does not have lemon and the main coupling is Kiba/Hina but has yaoi couplings... I have no reason for writing this what so ever other than boredom. Right.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic or in Naruto, but I wish I did.

"What do you mean Naruto's gay!?" I ask desperately. It can't be true! IT JUST CAN'T!"

The tiejutsu master steps back, my reaction startling him. "Oops. I thought you knew. Sorry Hinanta-san."

I sink to my knees."B-But I thought he liked Sakura..." at least I would have a chance if he liked her!

"I don't-"

"Lee! You're late!" said the red haired sand ninja who appeared next to them. "Lets go." he grabbed Lees arm and all but dragged him away.

"But Gaara! I'm talking to Hinata-san."

"Well, I've got something fun in mind..." he purred sweetly.

His face lit up. "OK, bye Hinata!"

I stand up. I would call attention to myself sitting like that. I need to ask some one who would know, for sure...

...

Sakura looks at me like I'm crazy. "Naruto? Gay? Who in their right mind told you that?"

"L-Lee said that he was... I-It's not true is it?"

She smiles, and I instantly feel better. Smiling is good. "Of course not. Lee thinks ever ones gay now that he and Gaara are together. Honestly! Just yesterday he asked me how I felt about Ino! Don't let him get to you."

Hope flows through me. "T-Thank you so much, S-Sakura-san"

"How ever... if you don't act fast someone is going to snatch him up. Good bye." she winked and walked off.

How did she know I like him!?!? Is it that obvious!?!? No... No, surly not. Sakura's just very smart. I'm over reacting... yep. That's it. I walk past that ramen place Naruto likes so much, and here a familiar voice: "More please!!!"

My heart skips a beat. Its Narutos voice! I slip inside silently, and sit two stools away from him, pretending not to notice him. "May I have some Miso ramen please?" I know that's Narutos favorite.

The man smiles. "Sure thing. One moment, little lady."

I pull some coins out of my pocket- "Hey Hinata!" Naruto says. I jump and the coins scatter on the floor.

"Oh, no!" I knell down and start gathering the coins. "H-Hi N-Naruto-kun. I-I didn't n-notice you..."

"So I am invisible..." he sighed, helping me.

I feel my face turn red. I didn't mean to insult him! "No! T-That's not...! I meant- I wasn't-"

He holds up his hand and grins. "Calm down. I'm just playing with you." He hands me the coins he picked up, and hands something to the man. "Here... lunch is on me."

I blush. "Oh! You don't n-need to do that. I-"

"I want to, please?"

"Oh... o-ok..." I smile nervously. He's buying me lunch!!! I sit down and nearly faint when my blond crush moves his bowl to sit next to me.

"So, Hinata, how ya been?" he asks.

"I've been... I mean... I'm f-fine..." I mutter.

Naruto looks at me. "Any one ever tells you, you're really quiet? I can barley hear you."

"S-Sorry." I say a bit louder.

"Don't apologies. I'm just saying..."He slurped a bite of his ramen. I try mine. Strangely, though I've watched Naruto eat here many times I've never eaten here... It's really good! "So I hear you're dating Kiba?"

I choke on the noodles, he pats my back alarmed. "W-Who said that!?" I ask louder than I intended.

"Kiba."

I'm suddenly every angry. How dare he tell Naruto I'm taken! "I'm not dating Kiba."

"Who are you dating?"

My heart soars. "Why do you want to know, N-Naruto-kun?"

He shrugs "Just making conversation."

I wonder if he knows he's a really bad liar. "I'm not with any one."

"Really!?" He asks suppressed. "Whys that? A pretty girl like you should be beating guys away with a stick... or at least with that cool fighting style."

Pretty! Cool! My face is bright red now. "Y-You really t-think so?"

"Definitely! Ill bet there's at least ten guys thinking about you right now. Maybe you're just missing the signs..."

Hypocrite! "Like who?"

"Like Kiba!" he said cheerfully "I think he likes you..."

"Sure..." did I just use sarcasm? I'm still mad at him.

"So... who do you like?"

I'm blushing again... I must look sun burned... "I-I... I like..." I can't say it. "Who do you like?"

He blinks. "I asked you first."

"Ill tells you if you tell me." I answer, surprising myself.

He laughs. "Alright." He looks up and gets a dreamy look on his face. "I like a good friend of mine... we've been dating for two weeks."

I die a small death. "But I like you..." I mutter staring in to my lap, eyes filling with tears.

"What?" he asks you're too quiet again... Malabo?"

I panic "Shikamaru! I like Shikamaru!"

"Oh..." he mutters disappointed. Why is he disappointed? Was he lying about having a girlfriend? "All right. I've got to go. Training to day." he leaves before I can respond.

Leaving an all most full bowl of ramen, I chase after him. I'm about to call out, but stop. What if I'm wrong? What if he's not disappointed? What if he is but for a different reason? Oh this is so confusing!!! Finally I decide to fallow him. Not like this is my first time stocking him. To bad I haven't for a while. Maybe then Id knows who his girl friend is... I lung in to an ally when I notice Kiba round the corner. "Hey Naruto!"

Oh no, ho no! What do I do? What do I do?!?!?!?Normally I would just change in to a cat when some one, who might notice me, walked by. But if I do that Kiba will smell me and wonder why the heck I'm a cat. He'll say something and Naruto will either hear and ask why I'm fallowing him, or not hear then Id lose him. I glance around the corner. I wonder what they are talking about. I transform any way... you never know unless you try. Naruto sighs and shakes his head, saying something I cant hear at this distance. My team mate looks rather pissed now. Naruto walks away. With a deep breath I chase after him. To my surprise Kiba doesn't notice me. Wow, what ever it is, really has him pissed...

...

I fallow the blond in to the woods. Not very unusual. Most ninjas train in the forest. There's more space and you're less likely to hit some one. He unconchusly leads me to a secluded clearing far from the village. "Your late again, dobe."

"Sorry Sasuke. I was eating lunch."

I hide behind a tree and release the jutsu. Nothing strange about this. Narutos favorite sparing partner is the last Uchiha. I don't really like him that much. He's all ways mean to my crush. Really. How can Naruto call him his best friend? I glance around the tree just in time to see the raven pull the other boy in to deep kiss. My eyes widen. What shocks me most is when Naruto wraps his arms around the taller boy's neck, kissing him back, almost desperately. They part for air. "Ramen I take it?" A soft sob escapes my lips. I cover my mouth, but not quick enough. Sasuke looks in my direction. "You let some one fallow you?"

Naruto blushed, pulling away from the older boy "I-I didn't notice!" I wipe my tears and turn to face them. "Hinata!" he exclaims, face turning an even darker shade. "How long have you been there?!?!?"

I ignore him feeling betrayed. "Sasuke Uchiha. I challenge you!" my voice is laced with anger. How dare he kiss my Naruto! He tricked him! He tricked him in to thinking he's gay! I'll prove it by beating him! Once I beat him Naruto will like me!

Naruto looks annoyed. "What the hell? Why does every one want to fight you?!? Why does no one ever want to fight me?!?"

"Because she wants to impress you." Sasuke with a smug smirk. "She thinks that by beating me you'll fall in love with her."

I twitch. Damn underestimating bantered. He'll pay for not taking me I was last time they saw me in action. "Do you except my challenge Uchiha?"

"Wait!" Naruto interrupted "...You like me?"

I blush and nod. No point in denying it any more. Even if I did, Sasuke would call me out on it. He smirks again. "All right Hyuga. I except."

Naruto sits on a tree stump. "Well... I've never had two people fighting over me... I wonder who will win..."

"Who do you think?" He asked over-confidently.

Naruto smiled. "I don't know, Sasuke. Hinatas pretty strong... she might be too much for you..."

He rolls his eyes and lazily gets into fighting stance. "I'm sure." stupid sarcasm.

"Don't let your guard down..." he advised.

...

"Hahahahaha! I told you!" Naruto gloated as Sasuke tried to sit up wearing an I-cant-believe-I-just-lost look on his face. "Good job Hinata! That will teach you not to under estimate your opponents." The fight had been easier once I stopped his chakra flow. But as I watch Naruto help up his boyfriend and fuss over his injuries, I have to admit that I lost the real battle. Deep down I think I knew that all along, but... well I guess that it doesn't matter any more. I turned to leave, but Narutos voice stopped me. "Hey Hinata, thanks." He smiled sweetly.

I feel slightly better. "Y-Your welcome I-I guess..."

"So does that mean you don't actually like Shikamaru?"

Sasuke and I look confused for a moment before I remember my little white lie from earlier. "N-No... Not really... "

"Then you might want to go find Kiba..." he said wincing "he asked me to find out who you like, and I told him you like Shikamaru... Then he said he was going to beat the crap out of him."

I blink. "Why would he do that?"

"I told you... he likes you"

"You were serious?!?" I yell, and then blush.

"Are you two related?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "You're both so naive. Stop being supported by the fact that people like you."

Naruto glared. "Didn't you trip over you own feet when I told you how I felt?"

He flushed "That was different!"

I smile and bow, feeling like I'm intruding on some thing. "Thank you. And I'm sorry, did I hurt you very bad Sasuke-san?"

"No. You didn't hurt me at all. I let you win." he said.

"Liar!" Naruto accused poking him in the arm.

"OW!

"HA! She beat your sorry ass!"

I turn and walk away. Still able to hear them. "She may have beaten me but I can beat you!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

...

"I'm looking for K-Kiba..."

"Haven't seen him..." Shikamaru said lazily.

Of course not if he had, one of them would be a blood puddle on the ground. Why did I ask? I have no idea where Kiba is but if he's looking for the shadow ninja he'd come here. This is the best spot to watch clouds in the village. "Oh... ok, t-thank you..."

"If I see him I'll tell him you're looking."

"That might not be wise..." I mutter, hope I find him first.

"Hey, look, there he is. Kiba!!! Over here!!!" He called thrusting his hand in the air. I hang my head. This probably looks bad. "Hinata?" he says lightly shaking my shoulder to get my attention.

"Don't touch my team mate!" Kiba growled.

Shikamaru let go and shrugged "Alright."

"Kiba! I was looking for you." I say quickly. I want to fix this before things get messy...  
"Then why are you talking to Shikamaru?"

"I was just walking by and asked if he'd seen you."

"Then he started touching you?!?" He asked angrily

"Dude, chill. I didn't do anything." Shikamaru said calmingly, which only seamed to fuel his temper.

"It looked like you were hitting on my team mate!"

"I was not." he said annoyed at this false accusation.

"Kiba let it go." I plead, hopefully.

"I won't let it go! I'll teach him not to disrespect you!"

"I wasn't!" The usually calm ninja snaps.

"Yes you-!"

"KIBA!" I yell. They stop and look at me wide eyed. I cough rather flushed. That was louder than I expected. "I don't like Shikamaru... at least not like that." I say quickly, not wanting to offend the lazy boy. He nods understandingly.

"I know- err... you don't?"

I shake my head. "I lied."

"O-Oh" he scratches his head embarrassed. "Sorry..." he apologized to both of us.

Shikamaru rubs his shoulder "Love is such a pain."

Kiba blushed. "W-Who said anything about love?" I giggle, at Shikamaru's do-you-think-I'm-stupid? Exasperation and he walks away. "Don't listen to him, he's delusional." my dog-loving friend says. "So... why did you lie to Naruto?"

"Why did you tell him we're dating?"

"I didn't say that! He must have mad that up! Now answer my quested."

"Because I didn't want to tell him that I like him."

"Oh..." he muttered, gloomily.

"But it doesn't matter cause he's dating Sasuke..."

Kiba blinked "Naruto's gay?!?"

I nod and whack him on the head cause of the way he said it. "And so is Sasuke."

"That's not a supprys." he muttered covering his head incase I tried to hit him again. "Don't be sad Hinata, Narutos not good enough for you any way."

I smile thankfully. "Oh well, now I need to find some one elts to pine after." I joke.

"Oh?" He asks interested.

"Maybe Shino..."

"NO! Not him! He's not good for you either!"

I smirk. "How about Gaara's brother? I like puppets."

"NO! Don't you like dogs?!?"

"Of course." I say scratching Akamarus head. "But I'm looking for some one human."

"That's not what I meant!!"

Hehe. I think it's cute. This is un-beta'd and I can't spell for my life so if anything's messed up please don't yell at me. HinaKiba SasuNaru GaaLee. Review! ^_^


End file.
